


Second Life

by Hiasobi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-05-22
Updated: 2009-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiasobi/pseuds/Hiasobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything changes. Everything stays the same. [Reincarnation present day AU.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2007 when I wanted to read a AU, present time NejiHina but unfortunately wasn't able to fine one.

Hizashi took Neji to meet his cousin for the first time when he was four. They stood on the opposite sides in a family courtyard of an older Japanese traditional manor that had been in the family for a long time. He and Hiashi, his twin that he hadn’t been able to see for so long since he was working overseas, shared happy smiles. He smiled at Hinata’s small form dressed in a pretty white yukata and she barely glanced at him before dropping her eyes to the ground and sliding to hide behind her father’s kimono.

Hizashi chuckled and placed a hand on Neji’s small shoulder to encourage the boy. For some reason, ever since he had told his son that he would be meeting his cousin who he had never seen before, Neji had not allowed him to tell him her name. The boy had become extremely nervous for reasons unknown to anyone and had specific requirements that he had wanted fulfilled: like wearing a fine quality kimono, geta sandals that Hizashi and Miako couldn’t walk in at all while their tiny son ran ahead like the wind, demanding a trim and thorough brushing of his hair, a few brief questions demanded about the cousin’s age and family, and then the ban of speaking of the subject after. He had stood solemn, like a miniature adult earlier that morning, staring at the mirror in his black child kimono with a seriousness they hadn’t understood.

But now was the fated meeting and, Hizashi thought wryly, if he could get his son out from trembling behind him it would pass by a lot better. The two cousins were very similar in their behavior at this moment; no one could doubt their relation. He gently squeezed the small shoulder and stepped off to the side. He didn’t understand the faint shaking of his son’s body at all. Neji had never been this shy or nervous about meeting anyone. He was not afraid of strangers nor was he reclusive. Which made this behavior all the more particular. He shared a confused look with his wife about their son and gently placed a hand on the back of his child's shoulder blades to push him forward.

“Hiashi.” He greeted his brother. “This is my son, Neji.”

He watched the tiny head of blue tinted hair half hidden by Hiashi’s leg snap up in the sunlight. Her eyes were wide and filled with emotions he couldn’t understand.

“Hizashi, it’s been a while.” Hiashi replied smiling warmly. “This is my daughter, Hinata.”

He tilted his head to look at his son to see him with equally stunned eyes, before the tiny shoulders were pushed back proudly and body stood straight. The shocked expression was wiped away and his son’s face became bland, but the lightest pair of gray eyes ever seen, so pale he had not thought possible until his son had open his eyelids that day of his birth, were warm and swirling with emotion.

The boy took one, two steady steps and suddenly he was in front of the little girl. Hinata stared with her own pair of, Hizashi was startled to see, strikingly impossible pale eyes that tinged just the barest gray, her expression calm and gentle. His son stood stiffly in front of the girl, almost like a tiny soldier at attention, gazes locked together and they watched as he swallowed once, twice, and another time before speaking.

“Hinata-sama.” The little boy breathed out rigidly, like the words had been choking him.

Hiashi and Hizashi both jerked up a brow in question at the address while their wives and other family members blinked. Some brought a hand up to cover the amused smiles spreading on their faces.

Hinata did not look away from his son at all, her small gaze wandering across his face, settling for a lingering moment on the skin of his forehead before reaching out one tiny hand to take a stiff one of Neji’s.

“Neji-niisan.” She whispered and the light from her eyes as she peered up at his son from beneath her lashes seemed almost blinding.

The adults waited but no more words were exchanged, it seemed as if the two children were in a world all of their own. No sound or movement came from the two, if not for the locked eyes and their soft breathing, they might have been assumed to be very elaborate life-like figurines. But that was not possible, not with the intensity surrounding them.

The two children were not doing anything, yet everyone in the vicinity was captivated, even while the figures of interest were seemingly unaware.

This meeting was the first indication that Hizashi had that his son and niece were something special.

**. : from this life to the next: .**


	2. Appointment of the Heir

When Neji was eight Hizashi’s father, Hyuuga Taka, called a family meeting in regards to the matter of ascension of the Hyuuga martial art style: Jyuuken. The martial art style had been passed down in the generations for as long as the family could remember. The successor was chosen from the current family students whom had proved themselves in ability in the Jyuuken. Hiashi had been chosen over Hizashi for appointment years ago in a slightly bitter memory for the twins, but the Hyuuga name was not only tied to martial arts. They were also involved in business and politics. Hizashi without the burden of being tied down to the ascension of the family style had been the one able to travel overseas to manage the international branches of the family business. While Hiashi inherited the family art and political ties, Hizashi inherited the family business sector.

The adults sat solemnly in the side while the children were gathered in the middle of the dojo. Neji sat in seiza quite naturally with Hinata while several of their cousins discreetly adjusted their positions frequently. Hanabi was held comfortably by her mother and watched the meeting, unaware of the topic discussed.

“We’re here today to discuss a family matter, the appointment of the Heir to the martial art style of the family, Jyuuken. Currently the Head of the family is my son Hiashi, but as he’s getting on in the years and not any younger,” Taka said with a carefully arranged straight face and Hiashi stiffened at the playful jab while others hid their amusement, “ we’re here to name a heir from the young ones presents.”

Two-year old Tamo sucked on his thumb, baby Hanabi yawned softly, teenage Yuuma and Raika as the eldest shifted in interest, and ten-year-old Hitsuryu who had made his apathy to the style clear, rolled his eyes. Taka’s eyes rested on Neji and Hinata’s still forms with a light in his eyes.

After Neji and Hinata had been introduced four years ago, days later the family had found them in the dojo, watching and imitating some of the students. The family was amused, allowed them to continue as it gave the children a hobby to pass the time and give the parents a break. There had been some argument about allowing Hinata to do so, as she had been so young, but Neji had solemnly informed them he would protect her and combined with two pairs of bright hopeful eyes, the protests crumbled like a sandcastle under the tide.

To the concern and amusement of the adults, the two children had taken the matter seriously, training several hours a day. Taka and the elder generation were delighted; the twins and their wives were not as sure, fearful of possible injuries to the two toddlers. Miraculously, the two had taken to the Jyuuken like ducklings to water: slow and clumsy at first but definite naturals.

“We have made a decision.” Taka said, indicating the eldest generation present and the governing council, smiling down at the young ones.

Neji and Hinata did not leaned forward like Yuuma and Raika but the expressions in their pale eyes were expectant.

“We have agreed,” Taka said, “as the strongest and a most naturally gifted student, a prodigy to the style, the next heir of the Jyuuken is Neji.”

Yuuma and Raika gave sighs of disappointment, but not too large as they had somewhat expected it. In the few years Neji had been training, he at such a young age was already close to surpassing them. His style was smooth and body focused, there was hardly any excess movement in his attacks.

Hizashi, like many of the adults, gave happy smiles towards his son. His brow furrowed slightly as he took in Neji’s stiff form. Formality was dispersed as the meeting was over and many rose to congratulate Neji. The eight year old gave nods of acknowledgment to the praise but did not rise from his position. Hinata who sat next to him, had calmly placed a hand on his before the first congratulation had passed. Hizashi walked over to his son, Hiashi coming to stand next to him, looked down to see the white-knuckle grip of his son’s fist, half hidden beneath the yukata sleeves. He reached out to place a comforting hand on his son’s shoulder.

Neji turned to stare at his father with an almost desperate gleam in his eyes, and Hizashi smiled soothingly. “ Don’t worry.” He said warmly to his son, “ you’ll do fine.” Hiashi seconded his words and patted his nephew on the head.

An undefined light flashed in Neji’s eyes and his expression became blank. He nodded in acknowledgement to his father and turned to face the next person calling his attention. Hinata did not move from her position the entire time, sitting in sieza next to Neji, one small arm reached out to her cousin, eyes faced downward.

Soon everyone moved back to the house for food and socialization, leaving the two quiet children as they requested to be left alone. Later as many were preparing to leave, Hitsuryu turned the corner on the elevated flooring boards around the dojo as he followed Tamo to keep him from falling. The adults had asked him to watch after the child, to have the young ones entertain themselves so they could speak of adult matters, Hitsuryu had sighed before Tamo had taken his hand and started to lead him to an unknown destination. Now as Tamo turned the corner he stopped and stood still, smiling widely. Hitsuryu looked up to see Neji and Hinata further down, having moved from the cushions inside the empty dojo to be sitting on the elevated floorboards, legs dangling off the edge. Hitsuryu moved to take Tamo up under the arms and the toddler allowed himself to be picked up without any fuss.

“It’s not right.” Neji said facing forward to the open air.

Hitsuryu paused in adjusting Tamo to a more comfortable position at the unexpected words.

“You’re older,” Hinata said softly, “ stronger, and a boy.”

“It’s not right.” Neji repeated looking to the ground, hands slowly fisting on top of his knee, scrunching the fabric underneath.

“Neji-niisan...” Hinata said tilting her head to stare at the clear sky.

Neji’s small body was strung tight and his shoulders almost shook. Hitsuryu standing with the unusual silent Tamo flashed back to the memory of Hinata’s small hand placed on top of Neji’s clenched fist earlier in the dojo and couldn’t help but think it looked like she had been restraining him.

“I will make it right.” Neji said fervently, voice full of conviction. He stared up at the open sky, two birds taking flight from the trees. “I will.”

Hitsuryu blinked and turned to walk away without disturbing them, his chest feeling oddly tight, a satisfied looking Tamo in his arms.

**. : from this life to the next : .**


	3. Meeting at the Academy

It happens when Neji is twelve. He had graduated from elementary a few months ago and just started at a new Junior High. Hizashi and Hiashi are called in to the elementary school one afternoon by the principle, both their wives looking confused when they finally arrived. Miako drifted into Hizashi’s arms looking lost.

“Wife, what’s the matter?” Hizashi asked.

“Came to pick up Hinata...” Miako said perplexed.

Neji and Hinata had been attending to the same school until the last school year when Neji graduated. Yet Neji had insisted that he would still pick up Hinata at the end of the school day. It had been the way for the past month of the new school term.

“What’s wrong?” Hiashi asked his own wife, Akiri.

“Apparently there was some bullying...” Akiri broke off as the principle stepped out of her office to welcome them in.

The four parents walked into the office to see Neji, Hinata, and another child, a battered dark haired boy, sitting in chairs by the wall. The principle gestured to the vacant sofas on one side of the fairly large room.

“What happened?” Hizashi asked the principle once they settled in. “Why are we all here?”

“Hyuuga-san...” The principle visibly struggled to find the correct words. “Neji has always been a disciplined, studious student in all the years he was here. He had never caused any trouble before and I don’t know how to start...”

Something occurred to Hiashi and he stood up to walk over to the silent children. Cautiously he reached out to pull back the sleeve of the sullen, dark haired boy. He stared at the soft marks, barely visible but when he softly touched the muscle, the boy jerked back.

“Jyuuken.” Hiashi said quietly.

Hizashi stiffened. Miako and Akiri’s eyes widened.

“Neji!” Miako exclaimed, “What-!”

Hizashi got up from his seat and walked up to his son. Slowly he sank to down until he was eye level with the pale-eyed boy. “The Jyuuken is not meant for you to hurt other people.”

Neji stared back calmly without answering for long moments. Hizashi’s face pinched. Along the road somewhere in the past few years, he had lost some of the rapport with his son. He did not know what had caused it, nor could anyone else. Many supposed it was the result of growing up, of the process of becoming an independent person apart from the parents. Hizashi wasn’t always sure, when Neji had been younger; he used to be able to understand why his son did every action.

“What happened?” Miako asked softly, bending down next to her husband.

Their son shifted his gaze to his mother. They waited.

“Hinata-sama told him to stop.” Neji replied.

They blinked and everyone shifted their attention to the fidgeting form of Hinata. Her face was slowly flushing and she avoided their eyes. The adults flicked their attention to the third child.

“This is Hiroshi-kun.” The principle introduced.

“She was being weird!” the child said petulantly.

“She did not appreciate your attention.” Neji said coldly.

“Neji…” Hizashi warned, he did not want his son provoking a fight when apparently they were here now dealing with one he had just finished.

“She’s always stuttering and stammering, she never speaks loud enough for people to hear, never looks at anyone, and never joins any games!” Hiroshi spat.

“She’s shy.” Akiri said.

“Maybe she doesn’t want to talk to you.” Neji returned coldly.

Hiroshi got red in the face. “ Maybe she’s just weird!”

Hinata flinched at the proclamation and Neji jumped off the chair so fast that it slammed back into the wall, the parents did not have time to catch him. Others outside the office might have been alarmed if someone didn’t slam open the door to the office at the same time.

“We’re here!” Was exuberantly shouted.

Everyone turned to see a small spiky blonde haired, blue eyed child walk into with a wide smile on his face. Hurrying after him, Hiashi was alarmed to see, similar in coloring was the vice-president of their country, Arashi Kazuma. He did not want to be caught in such a awkward position with a high standing person.

“Naruto! We’re supposed to wait outside!” the blonde man told the child.

“But it’s time for our appointment!” Naruto replied obliviously. He turned to see four adults staring at him. “Oops, you’re supposed to be free by now Principle-baasan!”

Miroko, a lady of early thirties in age, developed a tic in her eye. “Naruto-kun, we’re running a bit late today, forgive me.”

“Kazuma-san.” Hiashi said politely as he unbent from in front of his daughter.

Kazuma blinked at him. “Hyuuga-san! How unexpected to see you here.”

Hiashi nodded. “My daughter goes here.”

“Ah.” Kazuma said. “We’ve just finished a trial week. Naruto is going to be formally enrolled now.” Seemingly remembering himself, the blonde man stepped forward o place a hand on top of the child’s head. “This is my son, Naruto.”

“This is my daughter, Hinata.” Hiashi said, moving to gesture at the silent form of his daughter, hoping that she or Neji who now stood peacefully next to her, wouldn’t be provoked. “And my nephew, Neji. This is my wife, Akiri, and my brother and his wife, Hizashi and Miako.”

Friendly handshakes were exchanged between the adults as the principle tried to find a medium in which they could all contently finish their business. Unnoticed Naruto seperated himself from his father and walked over to the two Hyuuga children.

“I heard you got in a fight, Neji!” Naruto said to Neji, hands interlocked behind his head in a lounging manner.

“Naruto.” Neji said in greeting.

“N-naruto-kun.” Hinata also greeted shyly.

Hiroshi glowered heavy on the side.

Hizashi and Hiashi looked at each other in alarm, the words had been loud enough for all to hear.

“My son is usually very well behaved.” Hizashi reassured. “ Today is the first time anything of this sort has ever happened.”

“What happened?” Naruto asked loudly.

“Someone was trying to bully Hinata-sama.” Neji replied coolly.

Hinata fidgeted with her fingers, Hiroshi crossed his arms and ignored everyone by looking off to the side.

Naruto scowled. “Did you Jyuuken his ass?”

“Naruto!” Kazuma shouted.

Neji inclined his head.

“Good.” Naruto said satisfied and Hinata blushed heavily. “Otherwise I would go and beat him up for you.”

Kazuma groaned and ran a hand over his face. “Naruto...” the father said long-sufferingly.

Hizashi and Hiashi now felt on more even footing with the politician.

“Boys will be boys.” Miroko said to them, Akiri and Miako nodded. The men shifted.

“Well, tomorrow I’ll start in Hinata-chan’s class for permanently. So I’ll look after her until you pick her up from school, okay?” Naruto said.

A small smile ghosted over Neji’s lips. “If Hinata-sama agrees.”

Hinata’s head snapped up to look from one boy to the other. Neji kept his eyes downwards while Naruto stared at her expectantly. “U-um...”

“We’ll be great friends Hinata-chan!” Naruto exclaimed. “ We can be team mates, I’ll look after you and you’ll look after me!”

She stared at him wide eyed before nodding jerkily, a beautiful smile spreading over her face. “H-hai Naruto-kun!”

“I’ll protect you Hinata-chan.” Naruto said solemnly, staring intently at her. “ I won’t run away.”

A small, potent, meaningful pause between the children that the adults did not understand and when Hinata replied, she did not stammer at all. “Neither will I Naruto-kun.” The answering light shining in Hinata’s eyes was so very bright.

**. : from this life to the next : .**


	4. Yondaime

Arashi, a single father and a favored politician in the public’s eye, was often exhausted trying to keep up with his son. But keep up he did and he made sure his son knew he was loved no less just because he did not have a mother. Naruto’s mother had died in childbirth and many children could easily sink into a survivor guilt mindset. Arashi did not wish that for his child, he loved him too much to lose him to an intangible ghost, even if it was to his dead wife. He had loved his wife, but she was gone, and Naruto was there with him and Arashi wanted it to stay that way.

Naruto graduated elementary last Friday. He, Hinata, and Neji had spent the last year being insperable, much to their parent’s confusion. Hinata was shy, Neji was reserved, and Naruto was exuberant; many were confused at how the three personalities could become fast, close, friends.

Naruto and the two Hyuuga children had become peas in a pod and some days Arashi still found disbelief in himself at the outcome. Hyuuga Neji was territorial of his younger female cousin, and he meant territorial like ‘I am Alpha wolf and this is mine’ kind of way. Hinata had many acquaintances in her school mates but the only true friend she had (was allowed to have, in Arashi’s opinion) was Naruto. Neji only allowed Naruto to be close to Hinata, although it seemed like there was a new development in the work as they toured Neji’s Middle School on a field trip and ran into another elementary group touring, and met up with a bright, bubbly blonde girl the same age by the name of Yamanaka Ino. Ino-chan had been dropping in on visits fairly often since the meeting a month ago.

Ino-chan was a bright, bubbly, and popular girl of their age group. She dressed in the latest fashions and knew the latest gossip. From the few times Arashi saw when he came to pcik up his son at the end of the day, Neji tolerated her, Hinata enjoyed her presence, and Naruto varyingly got into meaningless arguments or yammered unstoppable with her. All four practiced their marital arts on their free time together.

Hinata and Neji practiced their family style; Naruto had argued with Arashi long and hard when he was younger to be enrolled in kung fu and taekwondo; Ino had a taekwondo and tai chi background. Arashi was mystified sometimes about the fanatical weight the children put to keeping up their skills. The parents had one time thought they would possible grow out of it when puberty hit and they discovered the opposite gender, but the way the four looked when they practiced…it wasn’t a mere hobby and neither was it treated lightly. Their faces were set in strong, determined expressions and their eyes glinted with fierce light.

And some times they would have the oddest, mystifying conversations. Meaningless, unremarkable, but yet the children reacted with deep intensity to the words spoken and Arashi knew, the parents knew, they were missing out on something. Most of the time the four laughed, tumbled, got into childish fights with each other, but other times an almost smile, a half finished sentence, a focus of the eyes on a particular object, and all four reacted as if to a deep underlying secret that only they knew, and moved like experienced adults for the most confusing bursts of time. Even Ino, whom all had thought to be simply a cheerful, happy, preteen with only the most pressing thoughts of the newest development in a relationship of their acquaintances.

Arashi also despaired because of Naruto’s language. He had the most unaccommodating tendency to put his foot in his mouth. And awful names he called others when he was annoyed. ‘Ino-pig’ had set Ino-chan’s father foaming. ‘Uptight bastard’ had Hizashi stiffening at the words aimed at his son. ‘Hinata-chan’ had Hiashi bristling in over protectiveness.

Except Ino gave as good as she got, Neji would smirk knowingly, and Hinata would blush becomingly.

Trying to understand the son who he used to be able to see through with a single glance was driving Arashi nuts.

“ Arashi-sensei.”

Arashi turned to see Obito, one of his securities whom had been apprenticed to him at one time, standing at the door.

“Yes, Obito-kun?”

“You have a…visitor.”

Arashi gave a quick glance to the silent intercom which should have buzzed as his secretary notified him of a guest.

“I told Mizu I would take care of it.” Obito replied calmly, but the look in his eyes was serious.

Arashi sat up, whoever the guest was, it was someone who set some of his staff on edge. He also had a fair idea whom it could be.

“Send him in.” He said.

Obito nodded and walked out of admit a tall, slender, charismatic man. He had long fire red hair flowing down his back, pale white skin, sharp facial structure, and intense, cutting eyes. Unnaturally vivid bright blue surrounded by a dark ring of navy and pupils that were always focused like an animal’s. What often sent shivers down Arashi’s spine was some times he saw the same expression and eyes on his son.

“Kazuma.” The other man said with an amused curl of his lip.

“Kitsu.” Arashi returned politely.

“How’s becoming the Yondaime treating you?”

If Arashi was elected in the next election he would be the forth in the Kazuma line to be have been in the Presidential seat. “I’m not in office yet.” In fact, Arashi had only started his campaign a month ago.

Kitsu shrugged. “You’ll get in.” He said airily. “How’s the kit?”

Arashi smiled, his body was deceptively calm, but internally he was ready to spring into action at any second. Kitsu always set him on edge, even if he had seemingly came in peace. He was a dangerous man to cross.

Arashi had first met his acquaintance when the other man had kidnapped Naruto from kindergarten. Arashi had dropped his son off at the school like any other day except when he came to pick up his blonde miniature in the afternoon the teacher informed him that Naruto had been picked up at lunch time by a business man who told them they were an acquaintance of the Kazuma family. Arashi had felt his heart stop before bellowing for his security chief.

At that time Arashi had been only a congressman but his family had a long history of political ties and power behind them. The threat of kidnap, ransom, and blackmail had always been in the background. After several long stressful hours they had notified Arashi they had identified the person who had taken Naruto.

Kitsu Kyuubi was an ambiguous figure and shady at best. He owned 9 major corporations in various fields, was incredibly rich, and had sprung, full formed, out of nowhere one day in the business world. He had no family, a background full of holes, and money inherited from no discernible source. His companies were involved in unknown expenditures and people who stood in his way disappeared, moved out of the country, or were discredited quickly. He had many ties to the black market, questionable government, and illegal operations, although no one could gather enough evidence to convict him.

When Arashi had finally moved past all the security of the property and walked into the mansion to confront the other man, whatever he had expected hadn’t been what he had seen.

Kitsu Kyuubi was a beautiful man around the same age as himself, dressed immaculately in his business suit, seated languidly on the sofa with Naruto, smirking almost cruelly, and provoking the young blonde liberally, teaching him swear words. Naruto was newly washed and dressed in different clothes then what he had been wearing in the morning, squirming under one arm. The blonde child was alternatively yelling, laughing outrageously, and trying to climb all over the villian.

When Arashi walked in Naruto lit up and made a terrifying lunge off a table for his father but he was caught by the collar of his shirt in mid-air by Kitsu. Naruto then proceeded to swear at the red haired man while he merely smirked. Arashi had wrenched his son out of the other’s hold and held Naruto tightly to his chest.

As Arashi confronted the man who had kidnapped his child, Kitsu made evasively answers and to this day they still did not know why the man had taken the child. Nor could they convict him of kidnapping as he had made no demands or money of Arashi. In fact when Arashi had finally demanded, ‘what do you want?’ Kitsu had laughed, gave an enigmatic smile, and replied ‘nothing that is yours to give.’

Ever since then the red haired man often checked up on Naruto, calling him ‘Kit’, and seemed to show no interest in Arashi except to rile him up. Arashi took some silent pride that Naruto often called the other man as the ‘Bastard Fox’. The relationship between his son and the dangerous man was puzzlement to everyone: Kitsu would come see Naruto, they would provoke each other, it would degenerate into a petty fight, they would swear liberally, and in the end they would come out with an agreement on either side; whether it was to take Naruto out for ice cream and ramen or uprooting the boy to shadow Kitsu for a day at work.

“He’s spending the day with his friends.” Arashi replied.

Kitsu smirked. Arashi smiled but both men knew that Arashi counted it as a silent victory every time he took Naruto out of Kitsu influence.

“The kit graduated.”

“Last Friday.” Arashi said unable to hide the pride in his voice.

“I know.” Kitsu said dismissively. “We went to a celebratory dinner.”

Arashi did not show the strain he felt at that thought. He had took the afternoon off to see the graduation ceremony but he had to rush back to work in the later half of the afternoon to see to a disruption. By the time he had returned him it had been after midnight and too late to have a meal with his sleeping son. He had wanted to apologize except his staff informed him that the red haired man had come and taken Naruto out for most of the night, despite their protests.

“What can I do for you today?” Arashi asked.

Kitsu waved his hand and two figures who had followed him into the office but stayed at a distance and had settled into the background after they entered, stepped up.

The older man was tall and muscular. He had short close cut hair that stood out in spikes, harsh lines on his face which showed he had gone through ordeals in his lifetime, and dark eyes. The other was shorter and seemed to be in the early teen years. Long hair pined up in a high bun, delicate features, and slender profile. He was very pretty and if not for the male suit that exposed the flat torso, he could be mistaken for a girl.

“These two are new guards I hired for the kit.”

Arashi did not allow his jaw to tighten. Kitsu often did this, tried to undermine his authority where his son was concerned, and implied that the measures he had taken were not enough or inadequate. Arashi had his own security unit for Naruto, but the boy proved slippery when he did not want to be followed, and Arashi did not pursue it too often knowing that everyone needed their freedom. That was why he had given Naruto his mother’s name, so that he would not be automatically traced to the Kazuma family and its constraints.

Kitsu hired guards for Naruto out of his own accord, and the boy managed to escape them when he wanted too as well, but it irritated Arashi that the man tried to take over areas where it was his concern. Often the people Kitsu hired were intimidating and had missing backgrounds; Arashi did not like to put the safety of his son in people he did not trust.

“Naruto had adequate security.” Arashi replied.

The puzzling thing was the Kitsu did not regularly present the people he hired to Arashi, even Naruto shouldn’t know who they were. The people Kitsu hired and Arashi’s own security only found out about each others’ presence when they crossed unexpectedly. Otherwise the two operated entirely separate, so it was an intriguing question why Kitsu was introducing these two.

The red haired man smirked and pushed off of the seat fluidly. “Tell him Kyuubi sent them.” He left without waiting for a reply.

**. : from this life to the next : .**  



	5. Bodyguards

When Arashi introduced the new guards Kitsu had sent to Naruto, his son had done what the blonde chaotic being he was did best, he surprised him.

Both guards stood in the large living room next to each other, the older man outright smirking as he stared into his son’s wide eyes, and the young teen smiling gently at the blonde child’s gaping face.

“Naruto-kun.” The teen said kindly after Arashi was finished and in the short silence following.

His son seemingly shocked and befuddled, snapped out of his stunned silence. Tears gathering in bright blue eyes that confused Arashi, he launched himself like a rocket off the couch and crashed into the teen. The two young boys fell into a heap as everyone had been too startled to understand Naruto’s sudden movement.

“HAKU!” Naruto fairly screamed with his arms around the young teen, bodies in a bundle on the floor, face half buried in the shirt.

“Naruto-kun.” Haku repeated again in the same tone.

Arashi was at a loss, staring at the faintly trembling shoulder of his son, who refused to let go of the new boy. “ Naruto…” He called, but was not acknowledged.

Instead the blonde child tightened his arms around the dark haired teenager, who calmly laced a hand on the spiky tresses: soothing, almost comforting. The teenage boy did not seem to mind the display of affection, indeed, his own brown eyes which had been cold like dark still water, were now warm.

“Brat.” The older man of the pair finally said in the silence.

Arashi honestly couldn’t bring himself to object when Naruto was behaving erratically. And having found a blacked out criminal record on the older man, like much of Kitsu’s other employees, swearing was probably the least harmful of the man’s vices.

Then Naruto jerked up and swiping the sleeve of his shirt across his face he scrambled up, offering a hand. The teen, Haku, smiled and took the hand. When both young boys were standing upright once again Naruto looked at the older man.

Bright blue eyes widened. “No-brows!”

Arashi twitched. It seemed like his son had met the two previously but his manners were atrocious. His naming also had no sense.

“You have eyebrows!”

Arashi quickly placed a hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “Naruto, be polite.”

“Eh?” His son looked up at him and blinked. “Oh! Oh!” But said nothing else.

Arashi felt like dragging a palm down his face. He wondered how long he could put off his family about enrolling Naruto into etiquette classes if he behaved like his the next time they saw him.

The older man’s eye was ticking. “You’re still as loud and annoying, brat.”

Naruto flashed the man a large smile; then wrapped his arms around Arashi’s waist almost possessively, snuggling to his side. “Course! Met my dad yet?”

“The Yondaime.” Haku said calmly.

Naruto nodded his head fiercely. “He’s the greatest.”

Arashi heart melted and a goofy smile took over his face. The other adult male snorted. Arashi was unrepentant, even when several of his security personnel around looked at him in amusement.

“I haven’t been elected yet.” Arashi pointed out.

Haku stared blankly, the other man snorted again, and Naruto rolled his eyes. His son squeezed him one more time before letting go and running up to the other boy to grab his hand.

“Come on! There’s so much I want to show you!”

Haku smiled gently and allowed the younger boy to pull him out of the room. “Are you coming Zabuza-san?” The teen asked on his way out the door.

Zabuza shook his head. “I’ll catch up later.”

They heard Naruto’s excited chatter all the way down the hall. “You’ll meet Hinata and Neji and Ino! You’ll like them, probably get along well with Hinata. You both like plants and stuff. Neji’s strong though, he’s a good sparring partner.”

When it quieted down, Zabuza turned to the politician. “Shall we talk security?”

Arashi tilted his head. Obito came forward to stand at his side and motioned towards the office once more. “Please.”

Many hours later into the night, Arashi yawned and stretched his neck coming out of his office. He walked along the corridors and coming to a stop, blinked. His son stood at the intersection of two hallways, dressed in pajamas, large pillow trailing after him held with one corner, and the prized animal cap on his golden head. His head was tilted and he glanced from one path to another.

To the left was Arashi’s own bedroom and to the right was the quarters for all security personnel. Naruto had a habit of climbing into Arashi’s bed ever since he had gotten his own room, running to his father for comfort from the dark, monsters, nightmares, thunderstorms, and anything else that might frighten him. Except Naruto wasn’t heading towards Arashi’s bedroom, unless he already had and found Arashi was not in bed yet?

Shining blue eyes flickered and pearl teeth gnawed on a bottom lip in indecision.

“Naruto.” Arashi said the same time a door opened in the right corridor to show the face of the teenage boy Haku.

Naruto lit up, then glanced back at his father, glanced to Haku, and back to his father once more. He seemed stupefied at the incident. Haku laughed softly and smiled at the young heir before tilting his head in acknowledgement and closed the door, retreating back into his room.

Naruto spun exuberantly and launched himself towards his father. “Dad!”

Arashi caught him and tucked him close to his body. He knew other parents would tell him it was time to stop indulging his son and make him go back to his own room to sleep, to grow up and act his age, but Arashi has seen the look that entered the twinkling blue eyes that made the depths deep and knowledgeable with things he didn’t understand himself, as Naruto interacted with his friends. They also gained such gazes at different times and made the parents feel so clueless.

For as long as Naruto needed him, Arashi was determined to be there for his son, no matter what others might say. Naruto was grown up enough; he wanted his bright, cheerful son to enjoy his childhood.

**. : from this life to the next : .**


	6. Wake and This is Reality

Pressed to the wall outside his son’s room silently, it was times like these that Arashi wondered if he should be concerned. Well, he was already concerned, but he wondered if he should be more concerned. His thirteen-year-old son was growing up fast and righteous, but sometimes peculiar.

“Do you ever think about it?” Naruto’s voice asked.

“Often.” Haku answered.

“What about?” His son wanted to know.

“That if, if things had been different, if you had somehow convinced us before, if we were able to get past that bridge incident…”

“I would have taken you home with me.” His son’s voice was quiet. “No matter what they said, about you or Zabuza, no matter how the village treated me. I would have taken you home with me.”

“Naruto-kun…”

“I missed you, you know.” He whispered. “Missed you, and regretted it. Mostly I regretted it, regretting not being able to save you, not being able to stand up for myself, not being powerful enough to make things better. I missed you and didn’t even know it, not until it hit in at unknown moments and then I had to ignore it because I was always in a position of danger. With Gaara. With Sasuke. With enemies.”

“Sasuke? Wasn’t he your…”

Silence.

“You were the first to understand, really understand me. Iruka-sensei and the others accepted me, but that is not the same thing.”

“No, it never is.”

A choked sob, “I wanted so much to save you. I hated you because you fought against us, when all I wanted was to speak with you. To sit with you. To be with you. To understand you.” A gasp of wavering breath. “And it came too late. The story of my life back then, it always came too late.”

A pause and some shuffling sounds.

“I hated staring at that marker.” Naruto whispered. “Hated needing it, hated making it; hated staring at it. And then I had to leave it behind. I wasn’t even able to visit you until years later, when I was strong and powerful and would have been able to save you, if it wasn’t only too late.”

“Don’t dwell on it Naruto-kun.”

“I can’t. I can’t not. In dreams”

“In dreams it comes.” Haku murmured, “But we wake and this is reality. Now.”

Silence.

“You and Hinata-chan get along great.” There was smile in his son’s voice. “I knew you would. I had known, back…then, you would. It was a shame you hadn’t been able to meet.”

“I like her. But I don’t think Neji-kun likes it too much.” Haku chuckled.

Naruto laughed and then fell quiet. “I hate that they’re cousins. I hate that they’re cousins, even now. Why couldn’t either of them be born to a different family? Why did both of them have to be Hyuuga?”

“They don’t see it that way. They’re proud of the name Hyuuga.”

“It’s a cage.” His son snarled. Arashi was alarmed at the sudden, and puzzling, outburst of loathing. “It’s a fucking cage; one that I’ll decimated and dismantle. With the power I gain, with the power of Hokage, and if that’s not enough then with Kyuu-”

Strange feelings, strange titles, strange words that Arashi did not know: cage, power, Hokage?

“Naruto-kun!”

“I _promised_. I promised them: in blood and words and deed. I”

“We are here, now.” Haku said firmly. “It is done.”

Harsh breathing slowed, a period of tense silence. “Why are they cousins?” His son asked, sounding so lost. “Why? There are so many obstacles…”

Arashi did not understand why it mattered that the two Hyuuga children were cousins? They were cousins because their parents were related. They were cousins because they were related.

“Blood is an undeniable bond.”

A pause, then choked laughter from his son. “Yes. Yes. That’s true. Oh god, oh god.” Arashi tensed, Naruto sounded almost hysterical. “That’s so true. Hahaha. And utterly something Neji would do.”

“Neji-kun is a formidable boy.”

“And a possessive bastard,” Arashi’s lip twisted at Naruto’s wry tone, so he wasn’t the only one who noticed, “I don’t blame him. There were so many obligations pulling Hinata away, it was hard to pin her down.”

Once again Arashi had no clue what they were referring to. Hyuuga Hinata was a simple thirteen-year-old girl born to an upstanding linage, nothing too different from many others.

“You sound like you have experience.”

“Once or twice. Sometimes I was the obligation pulling her away, and I didn’t even know it. She always supported me. I didn’t notice in the beginning but she did. Still does.” His voice became drowsy. “She’s so strong and stubborn. I wonder why no one ever sees it until almost too late.”

“Maybe she wanted it that way.”

A blink. “Maybe she did. I never thought of it that way.”

Haku’s tone was amused. “You guys are always underestimating her.”

“Yes, even when we don’t think we are. She seems so dainty you never expect the power she contained.”

“Weren’t you known as the most surprising one?”

“Yes, but to me, she was always the one. Haku?”

“Yes?”

“What do you think about; when you think about if it hadn’t ended at the bridge?”

Silence.

A soft indrawn breath of courage. “I think about what could have become of us: Zabuza-san and me, Naruto-kun and me.” Haku replied. “I think about what we could have been: me and Naruto-kun. Together.”

A half-confused silence, then the sounds of sudden movement as someone jerked back. “Wait, _what_?” Naruto was stunned.

Arashi wondered if he should interrupt, burst into the room obliviously and end this conversation, but if he did it would just have to be finished some other time. He would only delay, not eliminate, it.

“You thought I was the prettiest girl you had seen.”

“The prettiest girl I’d seen _then_ , I saw lots of pretty girls later. Beautiful girls, gorgeous girls, _sexy-sexy_ girls.”

There was no reply. Naruto growled.

“Damn it. I like you Haku, I _like_ you. You’re my friend. Like Hinata. Like Neji. Like Ino. I-I.” Naruto swallowed and rasped. “I’m not ready for this.”

His son breathed in shakily, the only sound in the uncomfortable air.

“Then take your time.” The older boy whispered, “Take it slow. Look at me, and then love me.”

Arashi was unable to move from his place outside the room eavesdropping. He didn’t know how to walk away from this conversation, it was impossible. A boy, _boy!_ , was confessing to his son and his son wasn’t rejecting him, not clearly. He cursed Kitsu, for finding this boy and for all the other circumstances that would pop up.

“What if…” Naruto trailed off and Arashi pondered the billions of ways that sentence could have ended.

“It’s alright Naruto-kun. You don’t have to answer right away.”

“You won’t leave?” His son questioned timidly. “You won’t leave, even after I fall asleep?”

“No.” The reply was calm. “I’ll be here when you wake up, Naruto-kun. This is not the dream.”

Sounds of his son being tucked in, by the very same teenager who had confessed to him. Arashi was getting a headache the proportions of which his paperwork could never give him.

“Some times, I don’t know anymore.” His son murmured.

There were no other words after that.

**. : from this life to the next : .**  



	7. Gazes

Hizashi knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

He turned the knob and pushed the door to his son’s room open. The morning sun streamed in through the window, illuminating the room with a bright light. The bed was already made and his son stood in front of the simple but tasteful vanity table Maiko had chosen, already dressed in his school uniform, putting the last adjustments to the headband, tugging the soft white cloth into its customary place over his forehead.

He couldn’t remember the last time Neji had stepped out of the house without the covering over his forehead. He had taken to wearing a headband sometime between when he was four and before turning five. Once in a while Neji would walk around the house without anything hiding his brow but never in the presence of company, not even when it was only Hiashi and Akiri, his own uncle and aunt. Hinata had reached up to touch the headband gently once, and there had been a million things unsaid between two Hyuuga children.

Neji never left the skin of his temple exposed, when he wasn’t wearing a headband there were gauze bandages, expertly wrapped, around his head. When some of the other students at the dojo had questioned him why he bothered to have his wrapping on during training, he had told them it kept the sweat out of his eyes. But somehow Hizashi, and others, knew that was not it, or not all of it. The forehead was a special place, a special sight that most were not permitted to see.

No one knew why, or no one who knew was willing to share why. Once again Hinata, Naruto and Ino seemed to understand a secret unknown to others. Haku, the newly acquired bodyguard of Uzumaki Naruto, was apart of the crowd, joining and being included in a way that no others had been allowed to before, but still there were many things he did not take part in.

Haku also stared after the son of the vice-president in a manner that required delicate handling. Brown eyes which could be cold like ice were softened with a mix of sadness and yearning that was, not always, unrequited. But at the same time many told him, and Hizashi knew, his own son stared after his cousin in a questionable manner.

Pale, pale grey eyes trailed after the diminutive figure of Hinata night and day, never allowing her out of sight unless necessary. Impossibly pallid eyes followed the bearer of another pair of unfeasible ashen orbs which had over the years, in another impossible act, had lost the gray coloring and attained a lavender tinge.

Hinata was growing out of her stutter, never losing her shyness but no longer stumbling over many of her words, only fumbling when she grew emotional. Her voice had never been loud and she wasn’t a public speaker, but more often when she spoke there was a sense of thought and intensity to her quiet voice, as if because she never spoke often, when she did, her words were of importance.

And Neji stood proud and tall next to her, an unbending pillar of support that challenged all those who would oppose the dainty footed girl by his side.

“Father.” Hizashi’s son greeted and turned to face him, piercing him with clear gaze.

Neji was only fourteen, but in his eyes was a strength and conviction to be reckoned with. In all of the children’s eyes.

They all had different goals and purposes, but what was in the eyes of Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, and even that child Haku, was a faith that was not easily shakable by anyone.

“Neji.” Hizashi returned, “Good morning. Your mother sent me up to tell you breakfast might be late. She was a bit busy this morning and hasn’t had time to make it yet.”

His son flicked his gaze to the clock on his nightstand. “I’ll have to take it to go, or I’ll get something on my own on the way to school. I’ll be late picking up Hinata-sama.”

Hizashi smiled reassuringly. “We'll call and let Hinata know she can head out first if you want to have your breakfast.”

There was no hesitation in Neji’s reply. “That is not necessary.”

Neji usually escorted Hinata everywhere she needed to go, except for when competitions and other formal commitments made it impossible. Neji had participated several times in competitions with other marital art dojos that required him to travel out of the city, and school trips that separated the two cousins from meeting, but whenever possible Neji did not like leaving Hinata’s side.

His son was the older cousin, a male, and the one who would inherit the Hyuuga name and yet…

“She can go to school on her own.” Hizashi pointed out.

Neji stiffened. It was a barely noticeable motion, Neji’s posture was always tall and straight, but Hizashi knew the statement offended his son in some way. Statements on Hinata’s independence always had; questioning Hinata’s abilities provoked Neji like nothing else could.

Hizashi didn’t sigh and also refrained himself from expressing his frustration. His son was a powerful, intelligent young man but it had been a long time since he had understood him. As the years passed Neji didn’t deliberately distance himself, indeed his son was quite attached to him, but Neji grew in ways Hizashi didn’t understand and couldn’t relate. It led to where they were today.

In any topic that was unrelated to Hinata, Hizashi could easily share in with his son, but there was always the feeling Neji read and saw things in many more and deeper levels than he did. And his son was not cold but reticent, formal and polite even to his own parents. There was always a certain distance Hizashi couldn’t breach and although his son was an upstanding young man and he was proud of him and was proud to be his father, it wasn’t the same level of intimacy he had thought he would share with him when Neji had been a child.

The biggest change seemed to have happened when he graduated from Elementary…no it was before that, perhaps it was when he had been named the heir of the Jyuuken and the responsibility might have weighed heavier than they had thought on one so young…or perhaps it had started when Neji had reached out and tugged on the first headband, smiling almost nostalgically but refusing to tell his parents why he desperately wanted it…but if it was secrets that was the root of the problem then maybe it had been when his parents told Neji he would be meeting his cousin for the first time when he was four and Neji had demanded the geta, kimono, grooming, but banned his parents from ever telling him Hinata’s name, and stood in front of the mirror like a miniature adult with a seriousness that they hadn’t understood…

When? When was it exactly Hizashi lost that rapport with his son? Because he could easily talk to his son with any topics unrelated to Hinata, but Hinata was a large (perhaps the largest) part of Neji’s life and seemed only to become larger and larger as the years passed.

“I’ll tell your mother to pack you something to go.” Hizashi said in the disquieting silence that followed. “Maybe something you can share with Hinata on the way to school.”

The shoulders relaxed. “Thank you.”

**. : from this life to the next : .**


	8. not the Heir

Hiashi isn’t stupid, never was. He knows there is something wrong in the way his nephew treats his daughter; knows that something _exists_ in the nebulous tension between Neji and Hinata.

Hinata is quiet, unassertive, _not the Heir,_ but Neji walks deferential next to her; a step to the right and half a step back. Comfortably, routine, naturally.

Hiashi doesn’t remember teaching Neji that.

No one ever taught Neji that.

Neji and Hinata are both far more advanced compared to the others of their age in the dojo. They are far more advanced then many of the adults that have been practicing for decades. There is something elusive, beautiful, natural, and effortless in the way their palms push out and their bodies flow. There is something mesmerizing in their careful, steady expressions. Something almost pushed beyond human limits in their intensity and determination.

Hiashi has two daughters.

While Hinata remains a mystery in her soft murmurs and unexplained actions, Hanabi is easier to understand, a loud jubilant joy in her manners and a typical spoiled child of an upper class linage.

Hiashi is much closer to his second child, whom is much easier to understand - except for the rare, rare moments, where she looks and acts almost like Hinata; as if there is a lifetime’s worth of things Hiashi and others don’t know, can’t ever understand. The occasions decrease the older Hanabi gets.

Sometimes Hiashi catches Hanabi staring after her sister, and Neji because Neji always seems to be by Hinata’s side, with mystifying looks of yearning, sadness, pride, bittersweet love, and utter _gratefulness_.

Hiashi, once, when Hanabi was eight, caught the young girl standing in front of her mirror eyes shining with tears, fingers trembling as she reached up towards her clear forehead. A million things sparkling those luminous eyes.

Hiashi had walked away without alerting his younger daughter about dinner.

Hiashi is a man who never really grew to understand the female tendencies but even he knows there is something very different about his daughters.

Hinata is quiet, unassuming, and her family had been prepared for her to live her school years in anonymity but shockingly she was elected School President in the First Year of her high school.

Hanabi is brash, direct, but reacts with dichotomy in the mention she is a second child; forceful as she juts out her chin, flicking her hair over her shoulders and baring her pale forehead proudly or vulnerable in the fearful half-second as she flicks her grey eyes over her older sister, _something_ passing in the air that no one understands. Hanabi has to know Hiashi and Akiri love her no less then Hinata. Actually Hanabi is known to be her Father’s favorite, and baffling was the fact that neither Hinata nor Hanabi had been surprised at that development; Hinata’s gentle smile sad but accepting and Hanabi’s jaw locking defiantly.

Hiashi loves his daughters but he doesn’t understand them. Like the conversation he overhead when Hanabi was eight and Hinata thirteen.

“I think, I remember.” Hanabi had said haltingly, her hands clenched at her sides, standing in her older sister’s room.

Hinata had stared back, hands clasped in front of her. Her expression was soft.

“But,” Hanabi continued, a shudder running through her, “I don’t think,” her voice trembled, “I want to.”

Hinata let her arms fall open. “Then you don’t have to.”

Hanabi had looked at Hinata so desperately.

“All the painful things, hurtful things, you can forget them now.” There was something like forgiveness in Hinata’s tone; a benediction. “Live for yourself now.”

Hanabi had let out a small cry, rushed forward into the waiting arms, and held on tight to her older sister, burying her face in Hinata’s chest as her older sister held her in comfort.

“The Cage is broken.” Hinata said in that quiet voice of hers, and there was such a mix of pride, sadness, and joy in it.

Hanabi released the first of her muffled soul-wrenching sobs as Hiashi walked away; not knowing how to deal with the mysterious way his heart was breaking.

Hiashi is not stupid, but there are things even a genius has to admit they will never understand.

Or maybe, from the way his heart lurches and the dreaded sense of apprehension always in his peripheral when he thinks too hard on certain topics, maybe he doesn’t want to.

**. : from this life to the next : .**


End file.
